Inutaisho
by fluffyinudemoness
Summary: Kagome travels and loves but is faced with a event that will change the rest of her life in one moment of betryal. Had same titled story up but had to delete to fix it and edit it Please READ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Kagome rustled in bed just lazing when her alarm went off 'beep beep' "uuhngg.. shut up " she slapped the clock off.

She groaned and she sighed then pulled her self up out of bed and looked at the clock, then rubbed her eyes,

whipped around to look at the clock again "oh hell I am late Inuyasha will be a pain in my butt I need to hurry before he comes to get me"

as she ran around the room stuffing her big yellow bag full of her supplies. As she finished she ran down stairs and through the kitchen where

her mom was making breakfast "Hi mom Bye mom" as she ran out the door her mom shakes her head in laughter. Kagome ran for the well shed

and jogged down the steps and used the ladder to climb down into the well she was then surrounded by a familiar blue light that floated her to the

bottom were when she looked up she saw blue sky she used the vines to help her climb out surprised Inuyasha was not here to yelling and cursing

at her for being late again and to help her climb out, as she got out of the well she looked around and saw no one confused she started down the trail.

About half way to the village she felt a presence and a unease so she followed it and came to a clearing and Kagome was heartbroken at what she

saw right In front of her, Inuyasha was screwing the dead pot of a women right after Inuyasha had just confessed to have loved her right before

she had gone to her time. Kagome could not hold back the sobs and turned around and ran for the well she was angry at Inuyasha and above else

mad at her shelf. she knew he was lying when he told her he loved her but she just wanted to have him love her so much that she believed him

and now look at what happened she got her heartbroken over it. Just as she jumped in to the well she swore she would never again love him.


	2. Chapter 2

FLASH BACK

A dark demon stood over the well it came at the call of the dead miko kikyo to get rid of

Her reincarnation of her self he could not kill the recantation unless he wanted to risk

Killing the dead miko as well then he would die so he decided to put the girl far in the

Past so she will not get to see the world she came from or this era she will die from not

Being protected she will not even know anyone there because the half-breed was not even

Born yet he thought as he created the spell to take and keep kagome into the past.

END

Kagome landed on the bottom of the well looked up and noticed there was no roof over

The well she looked up then down her eyes widen in shock I can't get threw the well she

Thought she took a deep breath calmed her self and started to climb I guess I'm going to

Have to wait to go home but 'I'm not talking to that baka INUYASHA!' She thought and

'Growled' in her head she noticed when she was climbing the well looked newer like it was

Just built she thought as she climbed out she also noticed the vines were even shorter she

Shrugged and started walking toward the village she thought on the way that she would

like to take a hot bath her clothes were a mess from the bottom of the well as she got to

the hot springs she started to noticed that her back pack was realy light she opened it and

noticed all her stuff was gone the only thing in there was two kimonos that she had never

seen before in there so she took the bath fast got dressed in one of the kimonos and

started off again but just about a half a mile from the village she truned she sensed a

powerful demon coming fast right torward her just as the demon came in to view she

heard a crying wimper coming from its hand kagome "growled" deep in her chest and

snarled and yelled "stop!" At the same time the demon laughed "move you worthless wench

you can't do anything to me he laughed" at her kagome heard what the demon said and

Was pissed just like inuyasha she yelled "let me show you what this pissed off human can

do to a pathetic excuse of a demon" she snarled kagome ran right at the demon jumped on to

Its arm ran up to it head made a sword with her miko energy chopped the head off the

demons body then jumped down and grabbed the child and ran like a bat out of hell the child

heard the growling she was giving off confused becuase humans can't growl, the pup just wanted his mama

and this lady had a calming smell and purred just right so he feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As kagome got farther away for the beheaded demon she started to think confused on how

she had been able to jump so high, to use her powers like that making a sword with her powers for the first time

she had ever used her powers like that confused as to what was going on and happening to her.

As she came to a river she stopped to drink some water and check on the baby as she started to pull away

the blankets she noticed something right away the now known pup is a baby sessumaru shocked at

the sight she could only stare at the crescent moon in the pups forehead and knew only sessumaru had that symbol.

The pup then started to wake because of the cold air, kagome smacked her self and recovered the pup up

and quieted him, her mind raced as to how she came to have the cold hearted sessumaru in her possetion and what was she

going to do. Now the first thing she was going to have to do was to get him home to the west, then find out how he got turned

into a puppy she giggled at the thought picturing the big true form of sess as a puppy. So she made a tempory carrier from her other kimono

and started off toward the west with the mind tho help sess get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome pulled sess off her breast for the hundrenth time and he held on to her kamono trying with all his little might to het back to the yummy smell growling at her, kagome sighed and brought him back to her body and looked down at him and smiled at the sight of the sessamaru gumming her kamono covered breast and knew he was going to have to eats somthing soon, and she is not equipt to feed him milk as she kept walking west she came to a small village she stood back and watched for danger holding sess extra close not sure what she was seeing, the clothes where slightlty diffrent the houses built smaller she did not know what to make of it but the whimpering of sess drove her to to slowly enter the village till she got to the center. Looking for place to get milk and off to the side of a stable she notice some young women talking and laughing kagome walked over ot them "excusie me" the women looked up and kagome smiled " Hello, do you know where I can get some milk for my little one?" one of the older women walked over smiling "hello dear yes fallow me and let see what we can get for the babe" kagome fallowed the women careful to keep sess covered just as she was about to go inside the womens house the was a lage crash and screams as kagome ran to the side of the house to hide and see what was going on in the middle of the village a huge bear demon was taring the place apart rawing.


End file.
